Quand la force ne suffit pas
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Un oneshot NaruHina. Hinata renonce. Elle est fermement décidée. Alors, qu'estce qu'il reste à faire ? L'annoncer au clan. C'est là que tout commence.


Joyeux anniversaire, soeurette… Ben voilà, pour ses 18 ans, je lui ai fait des promesses inconsidérées, moyennant quoi, me voilà à devoir écrire un oneshot Naruto/Hinata… La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai !

Enfin, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Romance

Naruto/Hinata

Disclaimer : Tout le monde le sait, pas la peine de perdre du temps…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quand la force ne suffit pas.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hinata-chan ? C'est idiot, ce que tu dis !

-Bien sûr que non, Sakura-chan ! C'est décidé. Je laisse tomber.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu vas laisser ton titre d'héritière au premier venu ?

-Pas au premier venu, Sakura-chan. Au membre le plus puissant de notre clan. A Neji Hyûga. »

Sakura ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi Hinata, après cinq années à essayer de changer, baissait-elle les bras, comme ça, sans prévenir ?

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Hinata. Il est peut-être plus puissant que toi, mais…

-Mais quoi ? C'est le membre le plus puissant du clan, fût-il de la bunke, qui doit le diriger. C'est normal, non ? Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Neji le sera. Et c'est décidé, Sakura ! »

Elle se leva, et planta son amie là. Sakura se prit la tête entre ses mains. Hinata n'avait pas tort… Mais elle se sous-estimait. Et puis, pourquoi renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire ces dernières années ? Elle avait tellement progressé ! Bien sûr, elle était loin d'égaler Neji, mais… C'était trop bête, vraiment.

Mais ce n'était pas sa décision. Hinata était seul juge. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne fasse aucune erreur judiciaire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hinata finit d'attacher ses cheveux, et se regarda dans la glace. Elle soupira. Elle en avait assez d'être habillée comme une poupée pour les cérémonies officielles familiales. Héritière des Hyûga, quel fardeau !

Mais bientôt, elle serait libre. Elle pourrait être elle-même, et pas le modèle de la parfaite petite héritière.

Ce serait terminé.

Elle se leva, lissa le devant de son kimono couleur perle, et se dirigea vers la salle de réception.

Elle savait que toute la famille y serait assemblée, ainsi que la plupart de ses amis, les senseis, et même l'Hokage. Et soudain, ce qu'elle allait faire lui fit peur.

Mais non. Elle devait le faire, sans trembler, pour montrer sa détermination.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, respira un grand coup, et passa les portes monumentales de la salle.

Les paroles de respect habituelles fusèrent, saluant l'entrée de l'héritière de la famille. Elle s'empêcha de rougir. Ce qu'elle détestait ça, être la cible de tous ses regards, et de ces paroles de respect, alors que si peu de personnes la considéraient vraiment capable d'accéder au titre ! Cela la fit bouillir de rage, et au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, elle avança le moment de mettre à exécution ses projets, et alla se planter en face de la foule, sur l'estrade.

Hiashi Hyûga fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme… Et sa fille aînée lui semblait bizarre, à cet instant. Différente. Sa stupéfaction s'amplifia en entendant ses paroles.

« Bonjour à tous. Arrêtez ces murmures de respect hypocrites, je ne suis pas dupe. »

Le silence se fit. Tous étaient pris de court par l'attitude inhabituelle de la jeune fille, généralement calme et timide.

Une seule personne continua à sourire d'un air approbateur : un jeune homme blond aux cheveux ébouriffé, assis au fond de la salle.

« J'ai une déclaration importante à faire. Tous ceux qui ne se soucient jamais que de la grandeur et la prédominance du clan Hyûga, et me considèrent trop faible pour le diriger, vont hurler de joie. »

Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle allait vraiment le faire…

Le sourire de Naruto se transforma en une expression perplexe.

« J'ai décidé d'abdiquer mon poste d'héritière, et de devenir membre des AMBU, comme me l'a proposé Tsunade-sama. »

L'Hokage sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata Hyûga prenait son destin en main.

« Et je vais nommer mon successeur. Oh, ne me regardez pas tous avec cet air plein d'espoir. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je considère digne de prendre les rênes du clan, et j'en suis désolé pour vous, il fait partie de la bunke.

Neji Hyûga, te voilà héritier en titre. Je souhaite que ta première mesure comme chef du clan soit d'abolir la bunke. »

Elle défia l'assemblée du regard, soutint celui de son père, et sourit à son cousin. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut descendre de l'estrade, elle vit se dresser une silhouette au fond de la salle.

« Hinata Hyûga, je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

Elle se figea sur place.

« Tu viens de prouver que personne mieux que toi ne pourra diriger ce clan, pas même ton génie de cousin ! Tu es la seule qui ait jamais eu le courage de parler ainsi à ce clan, crois-moi, j'ai potassé les annales de la famille pour chercher comment faire les demandes en mariage ! Tu doutes trop de tes forces, Hinata ! Si tu étais faible, Tsunade-sama t'aurait-elle proposé de devenir AMBU ? Tu es forte, Hinata. Tu peux diriger ce clan, et le rendre plus puissant que jamais. Ton cousin est plus puissant que toi, peut-être, mais on ne dirige pas un clan avec uniquement des jutsus. Tu as la sagesse requise pour cela.

Tu es la seule à l'avoir. Et, si je connais bien Neji, et si je ne me trompe pas sur son compte, il va te le dire lui-même. »

Les paroles de Naruto semblèrent faire sortir la salle de la torpeur stupéfaite dans laquelle celles d'Hinata l'avaient plongées. Tous attendaient maintenant les paroles de Neji.

Celui-ci eut un sourire :

« Tu pourras abolir la différence entre soke et bunke par toi-même Hinata. Tu deviendras le plus grand chef de clan jamais connu. Et je serai là pour t'aider et te protéger. C'est le rôle qu'on m'a assigné à ma naissance. C'est celui que mon père a appris. C'est celui que j'assumerai. Pas par devoir, mais par affection et respect pour toi, Hinata-sama.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! triompha Naruto. Personne mieux que toi ne pourra faire ce pour quoi tu es née. »

Hinata restait sur l'estrade, sans bouger. Puis, d'une main tremblante, elle saisit le micro posé à sa gauche, qu'elle avait replacé là après son discours, et dit :

« J'ai toujours fait confiance à Naruto et à Neji. Mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir porter ce fardeau toute seule. »

Mais, alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna, et se retrouva face à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Et elle l'entendit dire d'une voix haute et claire :

« Mais, si tu veux de moi, tu ne seras pas seule pour porter ce fardeau. Je t'y aiderai. »

Et elle le vit tomber à genoux, sortir de sa poche une bague ornée d'un saphir, de la couleur de ses cheveux, et lui demander :

« Hinata Hyûga… J'ai passé un temps fou à chercher le protocole des demandes en mariage chez les Hyûga. Je n'ai rien trouvé, alors, j'espère que je ne fais pas de gaffes, mais… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Il la prenait complètement au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'on demandait une femme en mariage, surtout l'héritière du clan, chez les Hyûga. Mais là, elle ne pensa pas à le lui reprocher. Au contraire.

Elle se mit elle aussi à genoux, et sans se soucier des nombreux regards qui les fixaient, l'embrassa tout en passant la bague à son doigt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiashi Hyûga aurait bien protesté, mais Neji lui dit d'une voix calme : « A votre place, je ne la mettrais pas en colère en la dérangeant maintenant. Vous n'en ressortiriez pas vivant. »

Et après tout, il était très heureux pour sa fille aînée.

Un épisode pareil, ça resterait dans les annales des Hyûga.

_**Owari**_

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Si oui, remerciez ma sœur, sans laquelle je ne l'aurais jamais écrit… Et laissez une review !

Takara Hatake


End file.
